


This Time Around

by Contesa_lui_Alucard



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard
Summary: Charlie wasn't the most popular guy in high school, but things change. He grew up, grew into his body, grew into his personality. This time around, he won't be a wallflower.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written to fulfill a request, I hope you enjoy! PS - In this universe Charlie and Paterson from Paterson are cousins, hence the inclusion of that.

On a warm September night in 2000, there is a house party raging in honor of Eastside High’s newest batch of high school seniors. All of the most popular kids were invited, including Paterson, who all but begged his cousin Charlie to join him. “Come on Charlie,” Paterson pleaded, “If you want to meet a girl this is the best way I know how.” 

But Charlie was unconvinced, obstinate, “It’ll be a waste of time, nobody even wants me there to begin with.”

“That’s not true,” Pat countered, “plenty of people want to hang out with you. And besides, you’ll never meet a girl if you stay locked in your room or holed up in the drama department’s closet 24/7. You have to get out there, Charlie. The perfect girl is waiting for you, you just haven’t met her yet.”

Eventually, with a shred of hope dangling from his mangled heart, Charlie agreed to Paterson’s request, accompanying him to the party. But much as Charlie had prophesied, nobody wanted to talk to him. Not a single girl so much as looked his way, holed up as he was in a corner of the living room with his back against the wall and a red solo cup gripped tightly in his too-large hand. He slumped over himself, too-long limbs hanging from hunched shoulders, watching with darkened eyes as his cousin was flirted with by every one of their classmates. 

Every so often Pat would look over and meet Charlie’s eyes, wave him over to him, but every time Charlie refused, not wanting the embarrassment of receiving dirty looks from the people who were actively trying to get Pat’s attention, and actively avoiding his. It was tough being the new kid in school, even tougher being a cousin of one of the most popular guys in school, and this party was everything he loathed combined. The guys didn’t want to talk to him, the girls wanted nothing to do with him, neither group had any interest in getting to know “Pat’s weird cousin.”

Eventually, as Pat found himself distracted by the plush lips of the head cheerleader, Charlie snuck out, not wanting to be subjected to any more of this torture. 

Fast-forward to September of 2021, to another warm evening, to another big party, only this one is in celebration of the opening night of Charlie’s newest broadway play. Paterson, long since married and settled, is not here to coax his attendance. But Charlie didn’t need any coaxing this time around, not anymore. Charlie, once gangly and awkward, grew into his body and his personality. Gone is the lanky, awkward teen, replaced with a big, broad man who commands attention from the minute he enters a room. There’s no more hiding in the corner, no more derisive looks shot in his direction, no more being ignored by everyone around. Charlie, while still reserved, is the center of this party, everyone wants his ear, everyone wants to buy him a drink. Everyone listens to his stories and laughs at his anecdotes.

Most importantly, there is an absolutely stunning woman in attendance who only has eyes for him, unlike the old days. This woman is hard-pressed to so much as leave Charlie’s side, even though she’s well-known and well-liked in her own right.

That woman is you.

Charlie is tucked into a booth, telling some anecdote or other that has the whole table laughing when you return with fresh drinks for you both.

“Thank you, kitten,” Charlie murmurs directly into your ear as you slide back in beside him, resuming your previous seat. One large hand snakes around your waist, pulling you impossibly closer to him, curling you into his side. You lean into him instinctually, always eager to be that much closer. You feel him smile into your hair before turning back to his conversation, sitting up just a little straighter at your attentions.

The drinks have been flowing all night, round after round bought in Charlie’s honor, and even with his high tolerance you know they must be getting to him, plying him a little, loosening him up just a bit. Charlie doesn’t typically loosen up, but when he does. . . 

Charlie gets very bold.

He finishes his anecdote, punctuated by the laughter of his friends, which launches someone else into a story of their own. Everyone’s eyes now off of him, Charlie takes the opportunity to lean in close to your ear once more, fingers digging sharply into your hip, “Why don’t you sit on my lap, kitten? I could really use your company.”

A shiver runs down your spine at his request, knowing precisely what it is he’s asking for. He loves this, loves having you like this, loves pushing the boundaries of what he can get away with, loves the thrill of getting caught. Sometimes you think he’s hoping for it, hoping for someone to notice, and if they did you doubt he’d show an ounce of shame. 

With measured, subtle movements you climb onto his thick thighs, heat pooling in your core with the anticipation of what’s to come. His big hands grip your hips tightly, positioning you how he wants you, forcing your ass down as he carefully grinds up against you. He’s already hard, you can feel the thick pillar of him as he rubs himself against your ass, shuddering as his hot breath ghosts across your ear, “Do you want this, kitten? Do you want what I’ve got for you?”

“Yes,” you whisper, turning to look over your shoulder at him, not an ounce of hesitation, “I do.”

His eyelids drop as his eyes go impossibly dark, nipping at your earlobe before breathing his next question, “Tell me what you want, kitten.”

You turn as much as you’re able to in his lap, which isn’t much considering how tightly he holds your hips to him, locking eyes with him, “I want you, Charlie.”

Because you do, oh how you do. You love him, love everything about him, even his idiosyncrasies. There was nothing about your handsome Charlie that you didn’t love, not even his penchant for. . . showing you off.

His eyelids slide shut, a shudder running up his spine that you feel in your chest, “Tell me what to give you, naughty girl.” 

“I want your cock, Charlie. Please give me your cock?” You plead with the neediest, most innocent eyes you can muster.

Charlie swallows roughly, rutting his cock up into your ass nearly involuntarily as he collects himself, “Dirty little girl. . .” he rasps, almost to himself, as his hand gets to work hiking up the back of your dress. 

He frees his cock from his trousers with a practiced ease, using the cover of your dress to keep his movements concealed as he lines himself up with your entrance. You’re already wet for him, turned on by the thrill of this game you both like to play, stomach tying in knots as you war with the fear of getting caught, and the arousal of having him like this.

He penetrates you, and it takes every ounce of your willpower to not cry out at the delicious stretch of him as he fills you completely, inch by delicious inch. He grunts and groans into your ear as he slides in to the hilt, surrounded by your silky wet warmth, “Mine,” he growls lowly, “Hottest woman at this bar, in this city, and she’s mine.”

You love it when he talks like this, your stomach flips at his words, more of your arousal dripping down his length. Your walls squeeze his shaft and he groans deep, needy, “I’m the only guy here with a beautiful woman clenching on my cock, the only guy who’s gonna bring you home tonight and fuck the shit out of you. They all fuckin’ wish they were me.”

You try to hold it back, but a moan slips from your lips at his filthy talk, “Ohh fuck, Charlie, I need you.”

One hand shoots up to grasp your chin, keeping your head turned towards him as one of your friends looks over at the two of you, having heard your slip up.

“Eyes on me, kitten,” Charlie whispers, tutting at you before he continues, “Careful now, you wouldn’t want us to get caught, would you?”

Your friend, seeing nothing of particular interest other than two love birds whispering sweet nothings to eachother, returns their attention elsewhere, prompting Charlie to release your chin, “Needy girl, perhaps we should take a walk, hmm?” Much to your dismay Charlie unsheathes himself from your dripping cunt, tucking himself away and then giving your ass a pat, “Up, kitten.” You shimmy out of the booth, Charlie close behind, wrapping an arm around your waist as he leads you back towards the bathrooms. One of them is thankfully vacant, and Charlie quickly ushers you inside, locking the door behind him. The bathrooms are not concealed, there’s a very good chance someone saw you just now, but that only heightens the excitement.

Charlie turns you around, bending you over the porcelain sink before flipping up your dress and tugging your panties aside, “Better stay quiet,” Charlie murmurs as you hear the clink of a belt and the rasp of a zipper, “you wouldn’t want anyone to come knocking now, would you?”

“No, Cha-ahhh,” you break off in a moan as he presses the head of his thick cock inside of you, sliding in inch by thick velvety inch. There’s barely any resistance this time, now that he stretched you for him already, and he’s buried to the hilt in one stroke. He groans, finding a punishing rhythm that has you gripping the porcelain with tensed knuckles, biting your lip to try and hold back the sounds that threaten to burst from your throat.

Big, strong hands grip your hips tightly, lifting you up on to your tip-toes to change his angle, hitting deep inside of you in just a way that he knows makes you scream. Desperately you look up into the mirror, searching for his eyes, and you’re met with a terrible smirk. He wants you to cry out, he wants them all to know what he’s doing to you in this bathroom. He wants them to hear your cries of pleasure, and know that it’s Charlie who’s summoning them from your lips. You struggle to keep your mouth shut, biting your lip so hard it’s likely to bleed, before it becomes too much. You moan, loud and long, losing yourself in the unbelievable feeling of his thick length splitting you open, hitting that delicious spot deep inside that makes you see stars, the slapslapslap of skin on skin getting louder as your pussy drips more and more arousal for him. 

“Ohh fuck, Charlie, so good, you feel so good, oh god, oh god,” you babble, getting louder as he pounds harder and harder into your needy cunt. One of his big hands snakes forward to clamp over your mouth, stifling your cries. Grinning, he leans forward to growl into your ear, “You’re going to get us caught, kitten, if you keep that up.”

But you’re lost to the pleasure now, moaning and whining wantonly into his palm, pushing back into his thrusts, pressing him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Charlie’s the one biting his lip now, trying to stifle a groan as he ruts faster, more erratically, battering your g-spot relentlessly until tears are dripping down your cheeks. He adjusts his grip on you to reach your clit, rubbing quick circles around it until your whole body shivers in his grip, and a keening cry barely muffled by his hand bursts from your chest. You shudder and shake in his arms as orgasm overtakes you, clamping and clenching on his cock like a vice until he’s moaning into the back of your neck, pressing himself as deep inside as he can go, painting your cunt with his seed.

He stays wrapped around you from behind as both of your breathing returns to normal, kissing lazily at the back of your neck as sweat cools and heartbeats stop pounding a relentless tattoo. When he slips his cock out of you, he’s quick to fix your panties, giving your cunt a pat before helping you upright, “Keep that safe for me?” He asks, but it’s not really a question. Charlie loves filling you full of his cum, especially when you’re around other people. He loves knowing that even if his cock isn’t inside of you, some part of him is. You, the most beautiful woman he’s ever known, stuffed full of his cum, no one else’s. You nod, “Of course, Charlie,” as you right your dress and help him smooth out his rumpled shirt, because you wouldn’t have it any other way, anyway. You love having Charlie inside of you, you love being his.

You exit the bathroom together, and as expected receive more than a few curious looks. Charlie’s arm tightens around you in response, puffing his chest with a proud grin as he guides you back to your booth.

The past is in the past, where it belongs. These days, Charlie doesn’t spend any more parties holed up against the wall while people avoid him. 

No, these days Charlie is the center of attention, but even more importantly, Charlie has you.

And that alone is more than enough.


End file.
